


[授翻]约会迟到与热可可 BY：siobhrag

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Permanent Injury, Sirius Black Lives, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: Severus迟到了。Sirius在等他。还有些热可可。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	[授翻]约会迟到与热可可 BY：siobhrag

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lateness and Cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321499) by [siobhrag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag). 



Snape迟到了。而且迟到了一个不可置信的时长。

Sirius在坚硬的木质长椅上又挪动了一下。对于Snape来说，迟到半个小时是前所未闻的事情。

Sirius刚才的动作牵扯到了他的伤腿，他因为疼痛瑟缩了一下。起死回生注定要付出一些代价。 

他的咖啡差不多要喝完了，Sirius设法又坚持了一段时间。他碰了碰他身边那杯放在长椅上的留给Severus的热可可。在保暖咒的作用下，它仍旧是温热的。Sirius微笑起来。谁能想到严厉苛刻的Severus Snape对香浓甘甜的可可情有独钟呢？尽管是没加棉花糖的那种。

椅背后传来幽灵般的响动，预示着他的情人的到来。Sirius半转过来，看着Severus 几步走到长椅边。

Snape站在长椅边，低头看着Sirius，Sirius也回头看着他。

“你迟到了。”

Severus 扬起眉毛。“显而易见的事实。”

Sirius把目光从Snape身上移开。Severus 坐在长椅上离Black只有几英寸远的地方。“你本来可以回去的。外面很冷。”

仍旧不去看Snape, Sirius把他的纸杯揉皱，投进最近的一个垃圾桶里。他没投中，杯子落在柏油路上。“我们说好了要见面的。也没有那么冷。”事实上他们很少一同出去，Sirius不会因为任何事错过这个机会。

Sirius那条伤腿突然罢了工，他瑟缩了一下。他可能不介意这天气，但是他的旧伤绝对介意。

当Severus的手轻柔地触碰他的大腿时，他简直是吓了一跳。透过牛仔裤的布料，Sirius可以感受到Severus温暖的皮肤。Severus开始轻柔地给他的腿按摩。Sirius 深深地吸了一口气，把头仰到椅背上，闭着眼。他伤腿的肌肉逐渐习惯了这样的按压，慢慢放松下来。Sirius总算从疼痛的魔爪中解脱了出来。

这是Severus大胆表示爱意的方式，简直都不像他能做出来的。他很少在公共场合触碰Sirius，而且经常避开Sirius在卧室之外的任何亲密行为。

“我以为过了这么久，你肯定不在这儿了。”Severus低声说。

“那你为什么要来？”Sirius反问，仍旧闭着眼。Severus没回答而Sirius睁开一只眼睛，看到了罕见的一幕。Severus脸红了。尽管几乎隐而不见，但是的确泛着淡红。Sirius笑了。

“哦，我请你喝一杯。”Sirius挪到他身边，把藏在外套里的给Severus的那杯拿出来。他把它递给Severus。Severus左手端着它，右手仍然在给Sirius按摩。Severus抿了一小口，心满意足地叹了口气。Sirius默默地称赞自己想办法让这杯可可仍然是热的。

他们就这样坐了一会儿。Severus享用着他的热可可，Sirius则享受着Severus的爱抚。尽管他的伤腿已经不再疼了，这很舒服。

等到Severus喝完了他的可可，他环顾四周，仔细地把Sirius扔到地上的那个杯子也捡了起来，一并丢进了垃圾桶。最后按了按Sirius的腿，Snape站起身来。“我们走吧，好吗？如果我没记错的话，我们本来约好要一起吃晚饭的。”他向Sirius伸出手来，好让他借力站起来。

Sirius抓住那只伸出的手，小心翼翼地把一部分体重移到他那条伤腿上。“我们的预约已经逾期了。”Sirius拿起他挂在长椅后面的手杖。

Snape冷笑一声。“不要低估一个优秀的魔药大师对某些人的影响。”

“对我自然如此。”Sirius轻微地摇晃了一下。看到Sirius站立不稳的样子，Severus说, “我们可以幻影移形。那家餐馆有个僻静的后院。”

Sirius 摇了摇头。“你总是抱怨说我需要多锻炼。我们走过去吧。慢慢来。”Severus又一次脸红了，Sirius微笑起来，这明显是在提醒他平时走路有多快。

然后，Severus又一次让他大吃一惊。他伸出手臂，邀请Sirius挽住他。Sirius欣然接受了，他靠近Severus身边，以一种远超出他需要借助以达到平稳走路的方式。

Severus一言不发。他只是调整了一下胳膊的姿势，好让Sirius更舒服地挽住他。 

他们双手交握，慢慢地走着。两个人同样是身形高大，穿着一身黑衣，稍长的黑发交相覆盖着，身影交叠在一起无法分清。

对他们来说，这是一个难得的平静时刻，他们要好好地享受这一刻。

~end~


End file.
